I'm In Love With a Monster
I'm In Love With a Monster is a song sung by Fifth Harmony in Hotel Transylvania 2. Lyrics Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold He's trying it on, yeah, he's taking me out Say what you want but I won't ever be told Cause I'm in love with a monster Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time No, I don't really care for the same conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love with a monster Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace We breaking rules like we changing the game He's trying it on, and he's taking me out Say what you want but I won't ever be told I'm in love (with a monster) My daddy told me, I should have better taste But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face No, I don't really care for the lame conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love with a monster (Hey) Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby) You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby) You make me crazy, but I love it You make me crazy baby, but I love it I'm in love with a monster Everybody now Did you know (Did you know) Did you know (Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah) Did you know (Did you know) Did you know (Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (yeah) I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Are you in love with a monster? I'll never find another monster I wanna know, I wanna know I'm in love with a monster Hit me, hit me, hit me 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Videos Hotel Transylvania 2 (10 10) Movie CLIP - I'm in Love With a Monster (2015) HD Hotel Transylvania 2 - I'm in love with a monster - end credits I'm In Love With a Monster Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Hotel Transylvania songs